


An Alternate Afterwards

by Josapr



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tuffnut is Asexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josapr/pseuds/Josapr
Summary: This is cannon-compiant up until the seccond movie. Beyond that, things will be different. This fic tells the tale of what happens after you get your happily ever after, because with Dragons and Vikings around, a story is never truely over. Also, the mature rating is because I don’t know where this is going to go, and I want room to make a story.





	An Alternate Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, so any feedback is appreciated. I don’t know if I’m going to continue this or not, but we’ll see how it goes. I know the chapter is short, I like writing in short blurbs, but if you want longer chapters, again, let me know.

Hiccup was drawing, as was usual on nights he couldn’t sleep. He remembered his father trying various ways to break him of this habit, but Hiccup found ways to always sneak light into his room to do so. Eventually, his father recognized his own stubborn nature in his son, and quit trying. At the memory of his father, Hiccup paused a moment, still sometimes being surprised by his father being dead, even a year later. It may not have been painful as it had been, but it certainly wasn’t pleasant to think about.  
Nothing was bothering him that night, while he stayed up drawing new plans for use on the Edge. After all, nothing should bother him right? Other than the death of his father, he had everything he’d ever wanted in life. There was always something to worry about as chief, but he could leave most of the people problems and Rider-training to Astrid when he needed to. That wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy training the next generation of Riders, just that Astrid was better at it and he much more enjoyed Dragons than people. Not that with his mother around he needed to do much with dragons either. But his problem was that he had nothing to worry about, wasn’t it? He recalled the conversation he’d overheard that was making him worry.  
-“It’s been particularly quiet as of late.”  
-“Aye, it has been. It’s nice after the the rush in the past few years.”  
-“Ah, but savor it while it lasts. We we vikings can’t stay quiet for long, can we?”  
They laughed, but they were right, weren’t they? Not that he minded the quiet, but he was so used to reacting to events, not just preparing for winter or the next Dragon Race. The only thing that always was new and interesting to Hiccup’s life was Astrid, and for her he was grateful. Six years ago she didn’t even spare him a second thought and was entirely out of his league, but now they’d been happily married for just less than a year and he couldn’t imagine his life without her. Though, to completely honest, even she, the Fire of Berk, had mellowed out some in peacetime. If anyone told her that, however, they would quickly find themselves becoming sparring practice for her axe.  
The night as silent as it was only served to make him more anxious about being in peace with just about everyone for as long as they had. Sure, there was the occasional skirmish with the Dragon Hunters, but without a strong leader they were hardly a threat. Without anything looming over the horizon for so long, Hiccup felt like he was missing something.  
In the other room he heard Astrid stir in their bed, and finally realizing how late it was, decided that his problems could wait until morning. He got into bed, careful not to disturb Astrid with taking off his false leg for the night, and fell into a nearly dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I don’t know where I’m going to go with this either, but it seemed like a well-written first chapter if I do say so myself, and I wanted to get it out there. Again, any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
